One Mistake
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: CrissColfer! Chris and Darren were in love. But one mistake can change everything. After a nasty fight, Darren went drinking and now is the father of Mia's baby boy. What will he do? What will Chris say? Don't like RPF, don't read RPF... flames not appreciated


_**A/N: Well… here it is. My first CrissColfer fic. It's a collab with DapperGleek, as we're awesome like that. I assume you read the summary, but for those of you who clicked on accident or something…**_

_**Summary: Chris and Darren were in love. But one mistake can change everything. After a nasty fight, Darren went drinking and now is the father of Mia's baby boy. What will he do? What will Chris say?**_

_**Words: 865**_

_**Chapter: 1/?**_

_**Read, review, and follow! **_

_**DapperGleek: DarrenPapiCriss on twitter**_

_**ProudOfDarrenCriss: DarrenJellyBean on twitter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable products. Only the idea and the ramblings are my own!**_

Darren guiltily walked towards Chris' trailer, still shaken by the news he just heard.

He and Chris had been together for 10 months. 10 glorious and loving months. Problem is Mia just had a baby. _His_ baby. And the baby was early.

Chris had just changed out from his costume for Kurt and was finally in comfortable clothes. He and Darren were supposed to have something special planned tonight which he was excited for.

Darren saw the small, generic trailer and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He doesn't remember what happened; only that he and Chris just had their first argument, and Darren wanted to get drunk. He knew Chris would understand... he just had to.

With that thought in his mind, he reached out his hand and knocked on the door.

Chris jumped at the sudden noise then walked over to the trailer door having a good idea of who it probably was. He looked out the small window near the door and his thoughts were confirmed. Chris swung open the small door with a smile which quickly faded when he saw Darren's expression.

"We-we have to talk Chris." Darren muttered out, his eyes shining with tears. "An-and just hear me out, ok? Be-because I love you. I love you so so much."

Chris was getting very worried and wasn't sure how to reply,

"I love you too... umm come inside?"

Darren nodded and steeped inside the trailer, eyes focused on the ground.

"R-remember when we we're fighting right after my birthday

Chris thought back sadly at the memory and nodded then responded with a crackly voice,

"Y-yeah..?" He remembered that night very well. It was the most painful night of his life. He spent it drinking and talking to Ashley.

Darren stared down at the table, eyes watering.

"I-I… I went out drinking. An-and…" Darren takes a deep breath and it all comes out in a rush. "." Darren sucked in a puff of air and looked Chris straight in the eyes, guilt shining through along with an apology.

Chris' eyes shot open, "You _what_?"

He didn't hear everything clearly of what Darren said but he thought he got the main idea. He couldn't believe Darren's words

"I-I… Chris I'm so sorry. I-I don't even remember it. It… it's all fuzzy from after she gave me a drink. I swear. I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt you." Darren said, tears dripping down his face. He felt so dirty, like he needs to be stuck in a decontamination shower. "I-I… I'm so so sorry."

"Wait so she like... raped you? Darren..." Chris' eyes shone with confusion and worry and disbelief.

"I-I don't… c-can girls even rape guys? I…" Darren looks down, that question has been plaguing him since that morning when Mia told him he was a father. "Chris… I'm so sorry... Please forgive me?" Darren said for what felt like the billionth time. He knew, no matter what, he'll always be apologizing.

"Darren... I-I don't know... does she want you to... marry her? Do you want to...? You should try to be part of the baby's life... but Darren you still cheated..." Chris wiped a tear away "but I mean if you had sex and she forced you into it somewhat... isn't that rape? I think it's possible... oh god I'm sorry..." chokes on a sob

"She… she doesn't want the baby. B-but…" Darren takes a small box out of his pocket and sets it on the table. "If… if you're willing to be my husband… I-I want to-to raise this baby with you. As our own."

Chris covers his mouth in shock "oh my god Darren! I-I... can I have some time to think about it?" He pulled his hands away and bit his lip.

Darren's eyes water at what he's sure is going to turn out as a rejection and nods. "Of…of course. I love you Chris… b-but he's my _son_. I…I need to be there for him. I want you there too, whether it's as my husband, o-or just my friend…" Darren's voice cracked at the last part but he kept going. "I want you there."

"Son? Look I love you too Darren but I'm it ready to say yes yet... I mean in the situation you just put me in you purpose? I have a lot to think about." More tears fell down Chris' face as he spoke.

Darren let even more tears slip out of his eyes and he nodded.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I-I'll leave you to think, I'll be at the hospital if you want to talk." Darren said shortly, trying to hold in his emotions. "I'll see you later." Darren walked out of the trailer, the little black box, left unopened on Chris' table

Chris' eyes lingered on Darren as he walked away then his glance returned to the black box on the table. He walked over the table and his hand approached the box with caution. Chris lifted the lid and gasped as more tears escaped his eyes. The ring was beautiful; a smooth white gold band with an engraving written almost all the way around. "Yes... Darren yes…"


End file.
